prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Love Sensor
is Emo Moegi's first solo song. It is first performed in episode 06. Performers * Emo Moegi - (Episode 06), (Episode 07), (Episode 12), (Episode 20), (Episode 26) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Yabai kōshon! Suki suki sensā E - M - O - T - Hei suki suki sensā I - O - N (iei!) Maji yabai machigai nai Suki suki sensā bari hyaku pāsento (Emōshon iei!) Kyō mo nō puran Kyōmi no mama Datte itsudemo buttsuke honban Dansu onrain chansu tōrai Iku yo! Tsugi wa uchi no bangu!! Are shitai na kore mo īna Akiramenai kei joshi de ikke! Kimi wa shinyū "itsukara?" janaku Tsumari wa okusoko no kyōmei Kokoro ga uzuiteiru (iei iei!) Ima totetsumonai nani ka kyacchi! Kodō ga urusai ndamon Riyū nante sorede ī jān Suki suki sensā Emōshon no kōshon wa (fyūjon!) Sukisugi ni dai chūihō Biribiri shite tomaranaiyo Unmei eburidei! (Paundingu!) Nanka nanka ī kanji (maji? maji?) Jibun dake no fīringu iei! Ashita no torendo wa sō Sukekan? Takekan? … chokkan! Maji yabai machigai nai Suki suki sensā bari hyaku pāsento (iei!) |-| Kanji= やばいCAUTION！ スキスキセンサー E-M-O-T- Heyスキスキセンサー I-O-N (Yeah！) まじ　やばい　まちがいない！ スキスキセンサー　バリ100％ (エモーション Yeah) 今日もノープラン　キョーミのまま だっていつでもぶっつけ本番 ダンス　オンライン　チャンス到来 いくよ！次はうちのBang！ あれしたいな　これもいいな あきらめない系女子でいっけー！ 君は心友　「いつから？」じゃなく つまりは奥底のキョーメイ ココロがうずいている(Yeah Yeah！) 今　とてつもないなにかキャッチ！ コドウがうるさいんだもん 理由なんて　それでいいじゃーん スキスキセンサー エモーションのコーションは (Fusion！) スキすぎに大注意報 ビリビリして止まらないよ 運命　Everyday! (Pounding！) なんかなんかいいカンジ　(マジ？　マジ？) 自分だけのFeeling　いえーい！ 明日 のトレンドはそう すけ感？　たけ感？　…直感！ まじ やばい　まちがいない！ スキスキセンサー　バリ100％ (Yeah) |-| English= Oh no! Caution! Love-love sensor (E! M! O! T!) Hey, love-love sensor (I! O! N! Yeah!) Are we crazy yet? Yeah, you freaking bet! My love-love sensor’s charged to 100% (E-mo-tion, yeah!) Playing it by ear again today, straying any which way ‘Cause improv’s my style, don’tcha know? Dancing online, yeah, this chance is a sign Now it’s my turn to turn this place inside out (Bang!) I wanna try this, and that looks cool too Us girls gotta show — we’re not just talk, so go (Go!) You’re my best friend, no, don’t worry about when We can feel it deep inside (Deep inside) When your soul starts yearning (Yeah, yeah!) There’s that special something it wants to catch (Catch!) My heart’s pounding in my ears Who even needs a reason? (Who needs it?) Love-love sensor! That caution for my emotions Just means I’m having too much fun (Fun!) It gets under my skin and I can’t stop Every day is destiny (Party!) Hey, yeah, I’m liking this groove (Heck yeah!) Following my own feelings, yeah (Yeah!) Let’s see, the trend for tomorrow is… (Is it linked? Is it synced?) It’s instinct! Are we crazy yet? Yeah, you freaking bet! My love-love sensor’s charged to 100% (Yeah!) Full Version Romaji= Yabai CAUTION! Sukisuki sensā E - M - O - T - Hei sukisuki sensā I - O - N (Yeah!) Maji yabai machigai nai Sukisuki sensā bari hyaku pā (Emōshon Yeah!) Kyō mo nō puran kyōmi no mama Datte itsudemo buttsuke honban Dansu onrain chansu tōrai Iku yo! Tsugi wa uchi no Bang!! Are shitai na kore mo ī na Akiramenai keijoshi de ikke! Kimi wa shinyū "itsu kara?" janaku Tsumari wa okusoko no kyōmei Kokoro ga uzuite iru (Yeah Yeah!) Ima totetsumo nai nanika kyacchi! Kodō ga urusai ndamon Riyū nante sore de ī jān Sukisuki sensā Emōshon no kōshon wa (Fusion!) Sukisugi ni daichūihō Biribiri shite tomaranai yo Unmei Everyday! (Pounding!) Nanka nanka ī kanji (maji? Maji?) Jibun dake no Feeling yei! Ashita no torendo wa sō Sukekan? Takekan? … chokkan! Sukisuki sensā E - M - O - T - Hey sukisuki sensā I - O - N (Yeah!) Maji yabai machigai nai! Sukisuki sensā bari hyaku pā (Emōshon Yeah) Chimata uwasa hito no kotoba Nagasareru ka wa jibun shidai Noru ka soru ka chan suraidā Kore mo yappa uchi shidai Dore ga ī ka dore mo ī na Erabenai nara zenbu ikke! Kimi wa dō suru? "Awaseru" janaku Shiritai no wa kimi no koe Honto ni shitai koto (nē nē) Itsumo pinchi no toki ni sacchi! Honto ni hoshī mono wa Itsumo soba ni aru yo hora, jān! Sukisuki sensā Emōshon no tenshon ga (MAX!) Kimi ni kanden chūihō Baribari kite motto motto Chōsen teki de (Challenge!) Yappa yappa ī kanji (maji! Maji!) Saikyō kando Searching yei! Omō ga mama ni ikō Yūkan! Jikkan! I can! E - M - O - T - I - O - N kanjō! E - M - O - T - I - O - N yūjō! E - M - O - T - I - O - N emo! E - M - O - T - I - O - N rettsu gō! Honto ni shitai koto (nē nē) Itsumo pinchi no toki ni sacchi! Honto ni hoshī mono wa Itsumo soba ni aru yo hora, jān! Emōshon no tenshon ga (MAX!) Kimi ni kanden chūihō Baribari kite motto motto Chōsen teki de (Challenge!) Yappa yappa ī kanji (maji! Maji!) Saikyō kando Searching yei Omō ga mama ni ikō Yūkan! Jikkan! I can! Ashita no torendo wa sō Sukekan? Takekan? …chokkan! Sukisuki sensā E - M - O - T - Hey suki uki sensā I - O - N (iei!) Maji yabai machigai nai! Sukisuki sensā bari hyaku pā (Yeah) |-| Kanji= やばいCAUTION！ スキスキセンサー E-M-O-T- Heyスキスキセンサー I-O-N (Yeah！) まじ　やばい　まちがいない！ スキスキセンサー　バリ100％ (エモーション Yeah) 今日もノープラン　キョーミのまま だっていつでもぶっつけ本番 ダンス　オンライン　チャンス到来 いくよ！次はうちのBang！ あれしたいな　これもいいな あきらめない系女子でいっけー！ 君は心友　「いつから？」じゃなく つまりは奥底のキョーメイ ココロがうずいている(「Yeah Yeah！」) 今　とてつもないなにかキャッチ！ コドウがうるさいんだもん 理由なんて　それでいいじゃーん スキスキセンサー エモーションのコーションは (Fusion！) スキすぎに大注意報 ビリビリして止まらないよ 運命　Everyday! (Pounding！) なんかなんかいいカンジ　(マジ？　マジ？) 自分だけのFeeling　いえーい！ 明日 のトレンドはそう すけ感？　たけ感？　…直感！ スキスキセンサー E-M-O-T- Heyスキスキセンサー I-O-N (Yeah！) まじ　やばい　まちがいない！ スキスキセンサー　バリ100％ (エモーション Yeah) ちまた　ウワサ　ひとのコトバ 流されるかは自分次第 のるかそるか　チャンスライダー これもやっぱ　うち次第 どれがいいか　どれもいいな 選べないなら全部いっけー！ 君はどうする？「合わせる」じゃなく 知りたいのは君の声 ホントにしたいこと(「ねぇねぇ」) いつもピンチのときに察知！ ホントに欲しいものは いつも そば にあるよ　ほら、ジャーン！ スキスキセンサー エモーションのテンションが (MAX！) 君に感電注意報 バリバリ来てもっともっと 挑戦的で (Challenge！) やっぱやっぱいいカンジ　(マジ！マジ！) 最強感度Searching　いえーい！ 思うがままに行こう 勇敢！　実感！ I can！ E-M-O-T-I-O-N　感情！ E-M-O-T-I-O-N　友情！ E-M-O-T-I-O-N　エモ！ E-M-O-T-I-O-N　レッツゴー！ ホントにしたいこと(「ねぇねぇ」) いつもピンチのときに察知！ ホントに欲しいものは いつも そば にあるよ　ほら、ジャーン！ エモーションのテンションが(MAX！) 君に感電注意報 バリバリ来てもっともっと 挑戦的で(Challenge！) やっぱやっぱいいカンジ　(マジ！マジ！) 最強感度Searching　いえーい！ 思うがままに行こう 勇敢！　実感！ I can！ 明日のトレンドはそう すけ感？　たけ感？　…直感！ スキスキセンサー E-M-O-T- Heyスキスキセンサー I-O-N (Yeah！) まじ やばい　まちがいない！ スキスキセンサー　バリ100％ (Yeah) |-| English= Oh no! Caution! Love-love sensor (E! M! O! T!) Hey, love-love sensor (I! O! N! Yeah!) Are we crazy yet? Yeah, you freaking bet! My love-love sensor’s charged to 100% (E-mo-tion, yeah!) Playing it by ear again today, straying any which way ‘Cause improv’s my style, don’tcha know? Dancing online, yeah, this chance is a sign Now it’s my turn to turn this place inside out (Bang!) I wanna try this, and that looks cool too Us girls gotta show — we’re not just talk, so go (Go!) You’re my best friend, no, don’t worry about when We can feel it deep inside (Deep inside) When your soul starts yearning (Yeah, yeah!) There’s that special something it wants to catch (Catch!) My heart’s pounding in my ears Who even needs a reason? (Who needs it?) Love-love sensor! That caution for my emotions Just means I’m having too much fun (Fun!) It gets under my skin and I can’t stop Every day is destiny (Party!) Hey, yeah, I’m liking this groove (Heck yeah!) Following my own feelings, yeah (Yeah!) Let’s see, the trend for tomorrow is… (Is it linked? Is it synced?) It’s instinct! Love-love sensor (E! M! O! T!) Hey, love-love sensor (I! O! N! Yeah!) Are we crazy yet? Yeah, you freaking bet! My love-love sensor’s charged to 100% (E-mo-tion, yeah!) Topics, rumors, people's words Lettin' it flow depends on yourself Will you get on or not? chance slider This too, after all, it depends on me Which one is good? all are good If you can not choose it, go with all! What will you do? do not "Adapt" What I want to know is your voice What I really want to do (hey hey) Always in times of crisis, I sense it! What I really desire Is always by my side, hey look! Love-love sensor! That tension for my emotions (MAX!) Will electric shock you, warning I'll hard work more and more With confrontations (Challenge!) After all, After all, it feels good (really! really!) Searching for the best sensitivity yey! Let's go as we want Brave! Realize! I can! E - M - O - T - I - O - N emotion! E - M - O - T - I - O - N friendship! E - M - O - T - I - O - N emo! E - M - O - T - I - O - N let's go! What I really want to do (hey hey) Always in times of crisis, I sense it! What I really desire Is always by my side, hey look! That tension for my emotions (MAX!) Will electric shock you, warning I'll hard work more and more With confrontations (Challenge!) After all, After all, it feels good (really! really!) Searching for the best sensitivity yey! Let's go as we want Brave! Realize! I can! Let’s see, the trend for tomorrow is… (Is it linked? Is it synced?) It’s instinct! Love-love sensor (E! M! O! T!) Hey, love-love sensor (I! O! N! Yeah!) Are we crazy yet? Yeah, you freaking bet! My love-love sensor’s charged to 100% (yeah!) Audio Gallery See Love Love Sensor/Image Gallery and Love Love Sensor/Video Gallery Trivia * This is Emo's first solo song, as well as the second solo song in the series. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Songs sung by Emo Category:Solo Song